Category talk:Candidates for deletion
i hate the human that delete my devon page don't delete it again''Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion.'' An article called List of the magical creatures and monsters already exists. --Zerachielle 18:46, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I would like you to keep this page for me! add more stuff like is this game still in stores?- Angel962 Keep This Page Plz For Me! Delete: Yoahinya? (However you spell it) We have a character page that I believe should be deleted because 1. Too little information 2. Only has been talked about a little and appeared in one episode Unless you guys have valid reasons why we keep that page, Ill delete it kay :) Delete: Season 5 Transformation= This is up for deletion. 1. Is that even factual or is a rumor? 2. Unless theres a source it will be deleted Delete "My Stella" 1. It's just a random picture and is un-necessary. 2. It has an awful description. 3. The title is misleading. 4. Unless this page is needed you should delete it. Someone needs to delete the fanart page RocknRollgirl made.--AmyRosegirl12 Delete:SonicMega Blast Delete pages in Candidates for deletion Please delete pages in the Category Candidates for deletion because it is all useless. Winxclubsuperfan 15:47, September 5, 2011 (UTC) A big funny, please remove! I think we should delete Wwww and Mmmm because it has nothing, it is just a useless page. can anyone delete sophix lyrics,lovix lyrics, Flora's misenchantix and Flora's unbelievix because they don't exist in the series and are likely fanmade. Do not delete spell to uncurse something please! Please, do not delete " Spell to uncurse something" page. I don't know why it is nominated ,because I think this page is interesting, just because it is a spell page, so the winx fans can know more about the spells .If a fan forget about this spell, and just remember about it one day and want to know the incantation for it, so they can find it here; They are dozens of spells in the winx show which aren't listed on this wiki, and it would be cool for it to be . Plus, it makes this wiki more complete, so I was just helping, and it's not really encouraging if you delete it already. I hope you understand. Don't Delete Don't Delete season 2 epsisodes I REALLY like tat page and it's getting nominated for deletion please help me with this peps. begging Angela please don't do it! template on it... And with Fatimah's page, it seems like someone want to delete something on their template page without telling admins to delete it, so that appeared on her page instead on the talkboxes or userboxes... Any page contains will auto be listed on this category. That's what showed on that template's page... You guys should better be careful when use it! And a page must be created without formal title. We'd already had "Roxy" page, we don't need another "Princess Roxy" anymore. And I wonder, who is Angela? I can't find any admin who has that name!}} Headmistress Faragonda Headmistress Faragonda's page should be deleted, because it just redirects us to Faragonda's page :O Pixie Lockette and Pixie Amore Pages We already have a Lockette and Amore page, so these pages should be deleted. :) Winx club We Already have a Winx Club Page. I really have to say, people creating pages that already exist, but with different titles are starting to annoy me!! That is why the page Bloom: Keeper of the Dragon Flame should be deleted! We already have a Bloom Page ;) Deleted the suggested pages! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 09:49, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Professor Dufour There is two of these Pages Dufour and Professor DuFour! BelievixinStella 09:28, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Winx Club Magical Adventer Please delete that page because *The Title isn't spelt right *it's Winx Club 3-D Magical Adventure *We already have that page *Also Can we delete all the unessicary pages in the Candidates for Deletion BelievixinStella 00:05, July 8, 2012 (UTC) no thre is a 5 and asix season so none of these pages shoould be deleted 01:46, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Please delete You Have The Power To Change The World! There is already one! DbzWinx (talk) 15:54, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany